


Two Days Early

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But The Kind That Actually Happens, Finn your boyfriend is in pain you gotta do something, Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Poe's In So Much Pain, Stormpilot, They're Having A Baby!, Trans!Poe Dameron, like right now, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say? The baby wanted to spend Christmas with her dads. Think of it like an early Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days Early

"Finn? You awake?"

"Mmph..." Finn opened an eye and blinked at Poe, who was silhouetted in the orange light from the streetlamp outside. "Are we opening Christmas presents?"

"What? No, Finn, I think..." Poe doubled over, groaning, and all of a sudden Finn was on high alert, scrambling to untangle himself from the sheets and get dressed.

"The baby's coming?" Poe nodded and Finn's eyes widened. "Isn't it too early? You're due the twenty-fourth, right?" 

"Calm down, two days isn't that big of a deal." Poe pointed out. "I guess the baby wants to spend Christmas with us." He managed a laugh before his face twisted up and he pressed a hand to his stomach. "Okay, the baby _really_ wants to spend Christmas with us..."

"You have to relax, got that? Relax. it'll be fine. Completely fine." Finn insisted.

"I am relaxed..."

"I'm talking to myself." While Finn ran around tossing things into the baby bag and texting the relevant parties Poe curled up on the bed, burying his face in his teddybear's orange and white fur. By the time Finn was ready Poe was still in his pyjamas, but that was probably fine. Finn helped him up and threw Poe's arm over his shoulder in a support carry, propping him up as they made their way out the door. "How're you doing?"

"Hurts. Hurts a lot." Poe gasped. Finn nodded, trying his best to steel his nerves. It would be fine. They could do this. Everything would go according to plan.

Yeah, right.

They encountered their first problem when they rounded the corner, barely ten feet away from their apartment door. Finn bit back a sigh and looked at Poe, whose face was already shiny with sweat. "Poe, you're gonna hate me for this, but the elevator's broken."

"Fix it." Poe groaned into Finn's neck. "Or so help me-" The words were lost in a guttural moan low in his throat. Finn glanced at the stairway, which seemed suddenly to spiral downwards into infinity.

"Got any bright ideas?" he asked hopefully. Defeated, Poe sighed and tested his weight on the first step, wincing enough for Finn to notice and feel awful. "We could call an ambulance if you want..."

"No. That'd take too long." Poe insisted.

"Somebody's impatient..." Finn mumbled. While Poe growled something vulgar under his breath Finn tightened his grip on Poe's ribs, and with that they began the long trek down to the parkade.

After what felt like an eternity, although it was really less than twenty minutes, the two of them made it downstairs and into the underground parking lot. "Y'know." Finn began as they limped over to their car. "An ambulance could have gotten here by now..."

"Fuck off." Poe snapped, the way he did when he knew Finn was right. But as it turns out, an ambulance wouldn't have worked anyways. While Finn was helping Poe into the backseat he heard the squeal of tires and the growl of a motorcycle's engine. He turned as Rey revved around the corner, skidding to a stop in the empty spot beside them. She must have come straight from the airfield, if the oily flightsuit she had on meant anything. Why Rey was flying at four in the morning, Finn didn't care to know.

"There's a fire and an accident a couple blocks down. It's gridlock out there." she announced.

"Then how'd you get here?"

"Kind of illegally, but that's okay." She picked at a new dent on her bike and sighed. "You're eight blocks from the hospital, right? We can walk." Poe let loose another groan and Rey shrugged. "Sorry, Poe. But it's not like we have any other options."

"You didn't happen to bring a plane, did you?" Poe griped as he eased himself out of the car with his teddybear hugged to his chest. Finn and Rey came up on both sides of him and threw his arms over their shoulders, taking as much of his weight as they could. As they limped out into the street Finn leant in and kissed Poe on the cheek.

"You're incredible." he whispered in Poe's ear.

"I'm in severe pain." Poe corrected him, voice tight and shaky. But Finn swore he saw the shadow of Poe's usual cocky smirk flit across his face.

When they passed by the accident Rey had warned them about Finn slowed down, scrutinising the scene with a practiced eye. A bus had swerved to avoid a taxi, which had careened into a utility pole. Add that to the power lines draped over the taxi's smoking hood, the melting snow, and the fact that no more help was coming for at least five minutes, and this could get messy. Finn shrugged off Poe's arm and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, where the hell are you going? Your boyfriend's having a baby!" Rey exclaimed as Finn ran off. "Damned firemen..." Grumbling, she got Poe to lean more of his weight on her and pressed forwards, not quite knowing which direction she was headed. "Where to, Dameron?"

"A hospital would be great." Poe grumbled. Then he shook his head and sighed. "Sorry, Rey. I'm being an asshole..."

"Right now you have every right to be." she assured him.

A few blocks from their destination Rey felt the load on her shoulders lighten, thank God. She turned to see that Finn had popped up again, pulling Poe's arm over his shoulder. Then she noticed something slightly off. "Why are you shirtless?"

"Gave my hoodie to a kid, used my shirt as a bandage. Ambulance got there, firetruck got there, it's fine, they're fine, how're you?" he rambled. Poe raised his head and blinked at Finn before shaking his head and groaning.

"Finn, you're gonna get frostbite..." he warned.

"I think we've got bigger worries right now." Finn looked down at the dark splotches dripping down Poe's pant leg. "Water broke?"

"Two blocks back." Poe confirmed. "Maybe we should hurry it up a bit."

"Maybe that would be best." Rey agreed.

Another eternity later the trio was through the hospital door, dragging Poe along despite his growing complaints. They must have been quite the sight, a pregnant man in his pyjamas, a shirtless guy dripping with slushy gutter water, and a nineteen year old in a flight suit carrying an oversized teddybear. Yeah. You really do see it all in New York.

Before security could get ahold of them Dr. Kalonia ran up with a nurse, a wheelchair, and a smile on her face. "Hello Damerons, Rey. Quite the zoo out there, isn't it?" Just listening to her chatter made Finn relax a bit. God knows what they would do without her. After spending months hopping from obstetrician to obstetrician they'd been lucky enough to find themselves sitting in her snug, cluttered office, dogs circling their ankles and tea cooling on her mahogany desk. This wasn't the first time she'd had a couple like them, and when they had found out she doubled as a midwife Finn could have whooped for joy. "Come now, let's get you settled."

For Finn the next two hours passed in a blur of getting a room, getting Poe looked at, and being dragged off to deal with legal matters while occasionally getting updates from Rey, who had apparently decided she was their messenger. After the paperwork was dealt with Finn trotted down the hall, looking for their room and meeting a fuming Rey on the way there. Apparently she'd gotten a text from Han, vague as usual, insisting that they needed her back at the airfield right away. Rey only agreed to leave when Finn promised he'd send her hourly updates. Still grumbling, she kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

When Finn found their room Poe was trembling on the floor, head in his hands and breath coming in low, ragged pants. Finn dropped down beside him and started to rub his clammy back through the hospital robe, trying to soothe the muscles twitching in Poe's shoulders. "How's it going?"

"Screw kids. Let's get a dog instead." Poe grunted. "Can I go home?"

"That's not really an option right now." Kalonia pointed out as she walked into the room, a nurse close beside her. "Alright boys, we're moving on to the pushing stage. I need Poe up on the bed, and Finn, if you could stick around that would be a real help." Her voice was brisk and soothing, honed with years of experience and the knowledge that everything was going well. Not that any of this mattered to Poe.

"How long is this going to last?" he whimpered. Finn's mind went to all the articles and blogs he'd read, stories of twelve, seventeen, even twenty-four hour births. He had a feeling none of those would help Poe. Resigned, he looked into Poe's wide eyes and shrugged.

"Best not think about it." 

 

\-------

 

"Fuck this. Fuck all of this." Poe groaned. He opened an eye and glared at Finn, who was leaning against the wall and eating a chocolate bar. "Fuck you, especially."

"You want some?" Finn offered, completely unaffected. He'd grown accustomed to the verbal abuse about two hours back.

Seven hours in, and things didn't seem to be changing, as far as Finn could tell. But this was normal, Kalonia had assured them. Considering it was their first child, things were moving along quite nicely, they had nothing to worry about. Poe had responded to her reassurances by swearing that the second the goddamned parasite was out of him he'd grab a scalpel, cut Finn up into itty-bitty pieces, put the bits in a garbage bag and heave it off the top of the Empire State Building. Wouldn't you know, childbirth truly is a beautiful moment.

After another hour of ragged breathing and stuttered curses Kalonia nodded, jaw set. "Alright, Poe. This is going to hurt, but I need you to push. You'll have your baby in a second, but you have to push." she said firmly.

"How about I don't do that?" Poe managed through gritted teeth. Finn squeezed his hand and Poe snarled something in Spanish, probably cursing Finn out, before his head flopped back down and he cried out, veins standing out in his neck and nails digging into Finn's wrist.

"Good job, Poe. You're doing great..." Finn told him.

"Not good. Bad. Very bad." Finn laughed and Poe scowled at him. "I'm breaking up with you."

"Just as well. We need you down here." Kalonia pulled Finn over and had him grab Poe's leg, hold him steady while Poe pushed and moaned through the final stretch. Finn balked after ten minutes, looking away and trying to blink the spots out of his eyes. Put simply, some things can't be unseen.

Then, all of a sudden, Poe's leg relaxed in Finn's grip and he heard an unfamiliar noise, new to his ears, the indignant cry of a baby's first breath of fresh air. Still, he didn't look. But then Kalonia was prodding his arm insistently and the wail died down to a soft whimper. When Finn turned to her he could tell she was smiling beneath the surgical mask. 

"A girl." she said softly, handing Finn a fluffy white towel before ever so gently resting their daughter in his arms, motioning for Finn to towel her off. As Finn wrapped her up the baby screwed up her face, taking a big gulp of air when she let loose another wail. Once he heard that Poe opened his eyes, blinking while Finn settled the bundle in his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Am I still broken up with?" he mumbled into Poe's sweaty curls.

"Never mind, you can stay." Poe decided, his voice shaky. At the foot of the bed Kalonia cleared her throat, managing after a couple seconds to get their attention.

"What's her name?" she asked. Finn glanced at Poe and nodded, giving him full control of the choice. Were it any other situation Poe would have definitely abused such freedom, but right now, with a healthy baby girl lying content in his arms, it seemed as though he wasn't in the mood to make jokes, for once.

"Shara." Poe said softly. "Her name's Shara." Finn smiled and kissed Poe on the nose, nudging the blanket down to run a finger over their daughter's cheek, feel the brand-new silk of her skin. The abundance of hair on top of her nicely formed head was coal black, tight corkscrew curls springing every which way with no clear direction in mind. Finn ran his hand through first her hair and then Poe's, shaking his head as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Look at her..." he sighed. Poe grinned up at him and Finn smiled back, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was tearing up. This was really happening, right? Poe was actually holding a baby, their baby, in his arms. Poe had done it. The son of a bitch had done it. 

"Wonderful delivery, smooth as silk." Kalonia effused as she took Shara to be weighed and measured. Poe sighed at the loss, but he was too tired to complain.

"That was not smooth at all..." he insisted. He was about ready to fall asleep, then Kalonia was prodding him back upright and spreading his legs apart. "Wait, what's happening now?"

"Now? We have to deliver the placenta now." she explained. Upon hearing that Poe's eye twitched and he turned to Finn, murder in his eyes. Finn bit his lip and tried as best he could to look sympathetic.

"If you so much as smile, I am kicking you out." Poe threatened.

Finn couldn't help it. He laughed.

 

\-------

 

Poe woke up, as usual, to Finn snoring. He was sprawled over a chair by Poe's bedside, his head lolling back and arms wrapped around their teddybear. He must have come back from his exile to the cafeteria. Poe turned his head and smiled, seeing a small box from his favourite bakery sitting on the bedside table, next to a little note written in Finn's firm slant.

_I went down the street and bought you a cupcake. Sorry for being a jerk :(_

"I forgive you, buddy, don't worry." Poe assured Finn's sleeping form. He heard a soft sigh and looked down at Shara, who seemed to be waking up. Laughing, Poe cuddled her closer and grinned when she opened a berry-brown eye and blinked at him. "Hi, Shara. So you're the one who's been making me eat pickles for the past nine months." he teased. "I can't believe you're really here..."

He really couldn't. Honestly, Poe half expected he'd wake up from this rosy dream, open his eyes and see the past few years go up in smoke. But no, here he was lying exhausted in a hospital bed, with Finn snoring away in his chair and Shara cuddled up to his chest, happy and healthy and real and staring at Poe with big eyes full of spark and promise. His family was real, and nothing could take that away from him.

Suddenly a sharp squeal broke Poe out of his thoughts. He propped Shara up, grinning as the cheap springs in the chair complained while Finn slowly began to squirm awake. Shara wriggled in his arms and Poe kissed her on the cheek. “I'm your Papá, by the way. And that’s your Dad.” he whispered in her ear. A second later Finn yawned, opening one eye like the baby had and giving Poe a practically identical smile, although his had more teeth. "Hey, Finn. Look what we made.” 

"Some great craftsmanship, huh?" Finn laughed and leant on the edge of the bed, smoothing a hand over the baby's curls. “Her hair sort of looks like macaroni." he pointed out. Poe snorted and they both burst out laughing, much to the kid's surprise. She squeaked and twisted towards the sound of Finn’s voice, squinting her wide eyes and reaching out for him.

“I think she’s saying hello.” Poe laughed, laying the little bundle in Finn’s arms.

"Hi, Shara," Finn pet and rocked her a bit, smiling as she closed her eyes and dozed off again. “You did great, Poe.”

“Fuck yeah, I did.” Poe mumbled, the rule Finn had made about not swearing in front of the kid apparently forgotten. Finn was about to point that out, but before he could say anything Poe was asleep, and Finn really didn't think he had the right to scold him, all things considered. He shook his head and sighed, pressing a smiling kiss to Poe's cheek.

“I’ll let it slide this once." Finn said generously. "And you,” he added, addressing the infant in his arms. “You never heard that, alright?” As Shara blinked herself awake she grabbed his finger and shook it, not unlike someone accepting a contract. “Deal.”

 

\-------

 

They went home the next morning to find the apartment clean and warm and filled with gifts and food. Apparently Rey had taken full advantage of the fact that she had a spare set of keys. They wanted to open all the presents and reply to all their congratulatory emails, of course, but after a shower, a snack, and a quick kissing bout with Shara, the two of them found they were too drained to do anything other than get into bed and pass out with the baby curled up between them.

When Poe dragged his eyes open a couple hours later Finn had rolled out of bed, but Shara was staring at him, big eyes trying to focus as best they could. “Hi.” Poe whispered, poking the baby’s cheek. She burbled and grabbed Poe's finger, revealing a toothless, dimpled smile. Smiling, Poe pulled her close and pressed his lips to her curly head, breathing in that indescribable new-baby smell, the delicate sigh of a scent that Poe hoped would stick around for a little bit longer.

"All serene?" A quiet voice asked. Poe rolled over and grinned at Finn's silhouette in the doorway, lifting the covers so he could crawl in with them. When he was all settled Finn fluffed up Poe's pillow and kissed him on the cheek. “So we’re a family now?” he ventured with a smile, the same impossibly bright smile Poe had first seen nine months ago.

“Guess so…” Poe sighed. The baby hiccuped between them and Finn rubbed her stomach, his hand engulfing her little chest. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" When he didn't get an answer Poe looked up to see that Finn was asleep, unaware that Shara had begun to suck on his thumb like a pacifier. Poe rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets up, looking thoughtfully at his little family. Then something dawned on him and he smiled. “So now I got two babies to look after.” he laughed. “Great.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You asked, and I delivered. Poorly, and sleep-deprivedly, but I delivered.


End file.
